


Of Nights And Days

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Of Nights And Days

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: Not mine. The characters belong to the all powerful Aaron Sorkin. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Notes: This is rated PG-13 for language. Or it could be higher. I don't know, I'm not good at this rating thing. Also, the characters are out of character. I just found it more fun to make them that way, for it fits the story. This is a sequel to 'Only One Night'. And I would like to thank the ever wonderful Chelle for reading the rough copy and saying that she liked it! :) Thanks darlin'.

~*~

"So what you're telling me," I begin. "Is that there is no such thing as mind-blowing-one-night-stand-sex anymore? Damn, was I sleeping when that happened?"

"Must've been," Bonnie sighs. "It really bites, too. I mean, take that guy over there, that tall, handsome man. Wouldn't it be great just to have one night? One night! With him. But no, he's probably married, has kids and is just out on a night like tonight to pick up single women like us."

"What about..." I trail off, the words hanging.

"Oh please. He's married, honey. Which means that, maybe, he has no idea what good sex feels like."

Holding up a hand, I glare at her. "Now wait just one minute. My cousin told me that the full year and a half that she was married she had great sex."

"Yes," Bonnie stresses. "But she was married for a year! That's all. Now, if we're talking about five, then, okay."

"I was with Conner for three years," I say, defending my ex.

"But you weren't married," she concludes.

With a shrug, I look to the entrance and tell her, "C.J.'s here, let's ask her."

"Okay." Motioning with her finger, Bonnie gives a grin. "Claudia, is it or is it not true that after men get married, and when they make love with a new woman, they are duller in bed?"

Taking a moment, C.J. looks at us with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "Depends on the man."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, confused.

"Now if that man is seperated from his wife, or just divorced, then, well, they're good. But, being that the man is still married and just wants some kicks on the side, then he's used to the same woman," she tells us.

A waiter comes up to us then, and like in a movie or television show, tells us that the drinks that he's setting down are from some men that are seated directly to our left at a table. C.J., who took the seat that faces that way, smiles.

Hitting me, Bonnie nods. "What did I tell ya."

"How do you know?" I ask C.J., not looking at her in the eyes.

"That information is confedential at the moment. Get a few more drinks in me and you'll be finding out things that you didn't think possible." Her grin became wider. "Well, hello there."

I stare above me and almost choke on my cocktail. Patting my back, Bonnie gives me a worried look then smiles to them too.

"I see that you got our drinks," the tallest of the three says. "Are they good, or would you like for us to get a different one for you?"

"No, they're fine," I tell him, finding my voice. Then, with a shocked look, I watch as the man walks to C.J.

"I know you from somewhere," he tells her. "Just can't put my finger on it."

Licking her lips, she just grins at him.

Another man, shorter but equally handsome, saddles up next to Bonnie and strikes up a conversation with her.

"Hi," I say to the third. He's a tad shorter than the other two, and isn't quite as handsome, but I don't care. He seems to have kind eyes and smile.

"Ryan Turner," he says, extending his hand.

Shaking it, I smile. "Ginger Collins."

"Ginger, would you like to dance?"

Turning, I see Bonnie wrap an arm around her guys' neck to have him lean in to her and C.J. has her back to us, elbows helping her brace herself and her legs crossed.

"Sure."

~*~

No, to many memories. As I'm being held in Ryan's arms and he's telling me about himself, all I can think about is the one night stand I had with Jim and how this seems all to familiar to me.

"Are you all right?" Ryan asks, spinning me.

"Yeah, of course," I tell him tightly. "I just have a lot of things on my mind right now." My eyes turn to my table and I can see that Bonnie is still talking to her one guy, but C.J. has blatantly ignored her's and was now talking on her cell phone.

Giggling, I look up at him. "Seems as though your friend didn't hit it off with mine."

Looking over at them, he lets out a laugh and my heart breaks. So much like Jim's.

"He had it coming. Thought he could get the Press Secretary of the United States in bed and then tell it to the tabloids a few days later," Ryan sneers, then pauses, seeing what he has said. "Oh shit."

"You son of a bitch," I hiss. "How dare you and your friends try to humiliate her and me..."

"Listen, Ginger, I told him not to do it, okay? Jesus, it's not like I was going to sleep with you," he says, rolling his eyes.

On a war path, I go up to C.J. and whisper in her ear what I was just told. Glancing at me, then Ryan, who is still standing on the dance floor looking like an idiot, and then back to me. Letting out a scream, she stands, her full six feet some inches in heels towers over the guy and makes him cringe.

"Man, they were right, you really are tall," he swallows.

Nibbling on my lip, I steal a glance at Bonnie, who has lost all interest in her guy. Pushing him away, she props her elbows up and yells to the bartender, "Can we get some peanuts over here?"

A bouncer comes over and checks out the scene. "What's going on here ladies?"

"Hello Jack," C.J. says with a smile and a soft tilt of her head.

"Good evening Ms. Cregg," he answers, following her gaze to the man that she was staring down.

"You're my knight in shining armor, you know that Jack?" she continues. "Really, you are."

"What do you need me to do, ma'am?"

Pointing, she says, "You see this man right here, I want him out of my sight."

"That I can do." Grabbing onto the guy's arm, Jack begins to pull him toward the front door.

"All I wanted was a night of fun," he calls out.

C.J. mumbles something under breath, a glare in his direction. Her eyes suddenly get big and she puts her phone to her ear. "Hey honey..."

Sitting next to Bonnie, I ask, "What did he say to make her not like him in the first place?"

"She likes to take it slow, he must like it fast, because one thing led to another and boom, she's dissing him and calling up Toby," she tells me and then glares at a man that's hanging on her. "Can I help you?"

"Can we get out of here?" I whisper.

~*~

Throwing my keys on the table, I walk to my CD player and turn on the music real soft, I live in an apartment you know. And making myself a drink, I pause walking out to the living room to glance at a picture of Jim and I in Nevada, smiling happily for the photographer.

Sadly shaking my head, I sigh and turn off some lights, while turning on others. Going into my room, I proceed to take off my shoes and earrings. My phone rings and I reach over to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Good, you made it in fine," C.J. says from the other end.

"You're checking up on me?" I wonder. "Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why," I draw out.

C.J. pauses. "Dunno." Another pause. "All right, all right. I was a bit worried, that's all. You seemed distant when we all left and I wanted to make sure you got to your apartment fine." There's a bit of shuffling in the background. "Toby says hi."

"Tell him I say hello," I tell her with a smile. "And I'm fine." Thinking, I ask, "Has Toby mentioned anything about the distraction that happened at the bar?"

"No, thank goodness." C.J. sighs. "The night is still young though, Ginger dear, so don't you worry. I'm sure he'll add it to one of our delightful little conversations that we're about to have."

"I better let you go then," I say with a laugh. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah, later," she replies, already distracted.

Putting the phone back on its cradle, I proceed to to take off my skirt. Though, I paused as a consistent knock came at my door.

Sighing, I zip it back up and walk to the door. Opening it, I gap.

"Hey," Jim whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I gasp. Then wave my hand. "Come in."

Walking past me, he dipped his head slightly. "I had to come back." His voice dipped with emotion. "That night...when I came back here with you...something clicked again."

I shake my head and stare. "Please, don't do this to me."

"Do what to you?" he cries. "You're the one that had me come back here!"

"So it's my fault!" I exclaim. Sitting, I look up at him. "You're a big boy, you could've said no."

Kneeling in front of me, Jim's hands make a journey from my knees to my thighs. Squirming, I look up at the cieling and I feel him kiss my stomach, while unzipping my skirt.

Putting a hand on his wandering one, I let out a sigh. "Not here."

~*~

Stretching, I feel the sheet slip a little lower down my body. Turning on my side, I put a hand above his waist and kiss his nose.

"Good morning," I whisper.

His eyes flutter open and Jim smiles deeply. Kissing me sweetly, he nods. "It is indeed a good morning."

Getting out of bed, I walk to the bathroom to wash my face and put on my robe. From the room, I can hear the squeak of the bed springs and then some shuffles.

"Where are you going?" I wonder aloud, my tooth brush hanging from my mouth.

The ringing of the telephone interrupts him. With a sigh, I answer it. "Hello?"

"I can call back," Bonnie tells me.

"Five minutes," I say and hang up. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he answers. "But I'll call you...later." And with one last kiss, he's out the door.

~*~

"All he said is that he'll call you later?" Bonne asks, suspiciously. Looking up at C.J., who snorts, she shakes her head at me.

"What?"

"I can't believe you had sex with him twice," C.J. mumbles.

"Actually," I tell her, nibbling my lip and not looking at either of them. "It was three times."

Starting to cough, Bonnie looks at me. "In one night?"

"No!" I cry. "All together."

Blowing out some air, C.J. shakes her head. "Oh thank goodness." Then to Bonnie, "That must be why she's not at all tired this morning."

"Oh really," she says, eyes lighting up. "So why Claudia are you so tired this morning?"

A sly grin forms on her features and she only licks her lips.

"That is so more than what I want to know about my boss," I mumble, which makes her laugh. Smiling along with C.J., I glance at Bonnie. "What's wrong?"

"Am I the only one that didn't get any action last night?"

"Guess so."

~*~

Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I turn my attention to my passenger and smile. "What's up Margie?"

Margaret slits her eyes and then says, "Why did you call me?"

"Is it a crime to ask a friend to go shopping?" I ask.

"No," she draws out. "But you've never asked me before."

"I know, and I feel really bad about that," I tell her truthfully. And I should feel bad. This woman has been with me from the start, she hired me and has been a great friend. Then I met up with Bonnie, and then C.J. and, well, I just lost touch. "Where do you want to go first?"

She gives a shrug and stares out the windshield. Sighing, I grip the steering wheel a little harder.

Turning onto a street that isn't over populated with tourists, I stop the car and unbuckle my seat belt. "Is this okay?"

With a nod, Margaret gets out of the car and waits patiently for me.

"All right Margie," I begin, pulling her along with me. "A girls only day. A day that says spend freely and don't worry about it until the credit card bill gets into your hand."

She smiles in my direction and then pauses outside a window. Glancing at her, I smile. "Wanna go in?"

"I couldn't," she says, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Can you see me in those clothes?" she cries and points.

Licking my lips, I give a half nod. Okay, so she has a minor point. They are a bit daring. But I shrug it off and pull her inside.

"Another rule," I tell her. "No matter how stupid or un-you it may be, try it on."

~*~

Some eight shops later, Margaret and I are lugging back shopping bags to my car so that we can go back again empty handed. Popping the trunk, I see her slip on a pair of sunglasses and then tilt her head a little.

"You're still thinkin' about me asking you to come, aren't you?" I say through my keychain that's dangling from my mouth.

She nods a little. "I just... Well, when you called, I said yes quickly and then hung up. After I hung up, I thought to myself, why is she asking me? Why not Donna or Bonnie?"

"Because I didn't want to," I stress. "And, I bet if I didn't call, you would've gone into the office to see if Leo was in and then stay there all afternoon, working. My God, woman, you need to get a social life."

"I have a social life," Margaret tells me, sticking out her chin.

"Margie, honey, no," I say, shaking my head. "Your life consists of making sure you're on Leo's good side so that you won't get fired. I can't seem to understand what type of relationship the two of you have, and the way you guys act around the office, I don't wanna know."

She shrugs and starts to walk faster.

"On that note," my voice carries. "What has Leo said about your new boyfriend?"

Margaret hesitates and stares at me for a bit. "I haven't exactly told him about him. And why should I?! He's not my father, for Christ sakes."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he's gonna find out about your new guy sometime," I point out.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" she asks.

With a shake of my head, I tell her, "Of course not."

"Thank you Ginger."

~*~

Well, our day ended on a happy note. Which made the night all more fun. I persuaded Margaret to join Bonnie, Donna and I to get out and go dancing. We tried calling C.J. at both her and Toby's, but all we got was the answering machines.

Seeing Margaret at my door, I smile. "You're wearing what you bought today. What did I tell you? You look great."

"Thanks," she says, blushing slightly. Brushing her hand over the front of her baby blue shirt, she bends and picks at the hem of her matching skirt. "Are you sure it's not too short?"

"It only goes an inch above your knees," I groan with a roll of my eyes.

"I'm not used to this Gin," Margaret reminds me.

Sighing, I nod as I make my way to the door. "Yeah, I know. Sorry." Opening the door, I grin broadly. "Hey..." I stop, cold, as I see a young woman in front of me. "Oh dear lord."

~*~

Okay, that's just a taste. I hope you all enjoyed. And, I'll have it out soon, hopefully. Um, it may be a bit longer than two. But, only to about three. Reply, please, so that I know what you all think.

Dani Beth

  

  

  

  


	2. Of Nights And Days 2

Disclaimer: See part 1. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~

"Oh dear lord." The words tumble from my mouth and I stare at the woman in front of me. Not in a million years did I think she would come to my apartment again. Clutching the door frame, I squeak, "Edie."

"Ginger," she nods.

Jim's ex. The woman that I was deathly afraid of the first month I dated him. With a few blinks, I say calmly, "What are you doing here?"

"You're seeing Jim again, aren't you?" Edie murmurs. "Oh, don't try to say otherwise. I know you are, and I just want to tell you to stop. He's playing us both."

This is interesting news. I mean, really. She shows up at my door, all calm and cool, and tells me that he's playing us both. Why doesn't this bother me?

"Is he now," I draw out. "How...how do you know this?"

"About two weeks ago, he shows up at my house, telling me how is has missed me and that he wants us to go back to "our old stomping grounds". I tell him sure, seeing that I'm not really in the mood to argue with him." Edie pauses, she looks into me thoughtfully. "Then, well, then we go back to my place and..."

My mouth has gone dry and I shake my head. "Um, would you like to come in?"

"No, I need to get back home." She smiles. "Jim's coming over and I'm going to have a...chat with him."

With a nod and a good-bye, I turn on my heel to see Margie standing there, a concerned look on her face. "Are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," I tell her. "Listen, if we don't get going now, we'll be late, and I hate being late."

~*~

All night, I couldn't think straight. Everything that Edie told me was so...true? I don't know how to explain it.

And I will not cry. No. I've cried to much over that man. He doesn't deserve my tears. With one final drink, I tell my friends that I'm going home.

Getting into my car, I sit for a moment. For some reason, I can seem to put my keys into the ignition. Groping my purse, I take out my phone and dial a number that I memorized a long time ago.

~*~

I open the door drunkenly. A giggle escapes my throat seeing Jim there and I almost fall over, laughing. Grabbing my balance, I motion him in.

"You sounded urgent on the phone," he tells me, worried like.

"Did I? Oh, well, I didn't mean to," I say, cocking my head. "Drink?"

"Are you drunk?" he wonders.

Oh, what an original line, babe. You're so good. Disgust is evident on my face. "No, I'm not drunk!" With a roll of my eyes, I go and pour myself another drink. "Listen, Edie came by today and let me in on a little tid bit about you." I feel dramatic, so I point at him.

He sucks in some air. "Is that so? What exactly did Edie say to you?"

"Oh baby, you looked scared," I giggle. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Jim growls. "Now tell me what Edie said."

"Did you really think you could have two women at one time?" I whisper. "From the look on your face, I take it you did. Man, you are stupid. Women talk. No matter who they are, we could hate each other, but we still talk."

Crossing his arms, he stares at me, this little look on his face that is so smug that I want to slap him. His eyebrow goes up and I glare at him. "Don't give me that look."

Startled, Jim slightly loses his balance. "What look?"

"Get out of here," I say, brushing off his question.

"Ginger, it wasn't supposed to be like this," Jim's vioce pleads, but his eyes don't and I know he's lying.

"I said, get out," I say again, this time harder.

Slowly backing out, he opens the door and walks out, and doesn't look back.

~*~

I lost contact with the outside world Sunday. I decided it wasn't worth it, going out there and seeing everyone.

Padding around my apartment, I clean. Everything. The cabinets, bathroom, kitchen, you name it, I cleaned it.

Sitting heavily on my couch, I look around my now spotless apartment and lay my head back on the back of the couch. Closing my eyes, I feel my limbs grow heavy...

~*~

"What time did you get here?" I wonder to Toby the next day at work. "And why the hell do you look so happy?"

"Getting an attitude Ginger?" he asks back, a smile twitching on his lips. "I got here a little while ago, why?"

"Because of the two of us, I'm usually the first one here, unless you spent the night." I smile. "But that hasn't been happening lately, has it?"

Throwing a glare in my direction, Toby just shakes his head and walks back to his office.

Shaking my head, I feel a laugh coming on. I see Bonnie from the corner of my eye and I nod in her direction.

"I tried calling you last night, where were you?" she asks, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Sleeping," I tell her. "Really. I cleaned and then I fell asleep."

"What about...?"

"We're threw. Forever," I add for the drama.

Crossing her arms, she asks, "For sure this time?"

"For sure this time Bonnie," I swear.

~*~

Did you all like? Oh, I hope so! Please reply.

Dani Beth

  

The End 


End file.
